


Lake of Tears

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Beck is Rothbart, Blood and Violence, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, NOT STARKER - Freeform, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Odette, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Siegfried, Villain Quentin Beck, swan lake AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Tony is hunting in the woods when he comes across a boy who has been cursed to take the form of a swan by day, Tony swears that he will help the boy break the curse.(AKA the Swan Lake AU no one asked for)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Lake of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Woot woot another fic! And another AU! If you're reading this then I love you because I legitimately don't think anyone will read this so...
> 
> I'm happy you're here and I hope you enjoy it!

The lake is beautiful, glistening gold in the enchanting sunset, a drop of sunlight in the middle of the forest. From the dense wood runs a man, crossbow slung over his broad shoulders. His hair is brown and peppered with silver, the lines creasing his face tell of his age. He smiles when he sees the lake and kneels down before it, scooping some of it’s shining waters into his hands to wash his face. 

He leans back onto his arms with a content sigh. 

Being out in the forest is so much more peaceful than the hubbub of the city, only a few miles North. It’s quiet out here, something he is not used to, but something he so desperately craves. Out here there is no chance of people chasing after him, demanding answers about the state of the kingdom, or of his many advisors hounding him to have an heir. Out here it’s just...peace. 

The man sits up briefly to shed his jacket, the warmth of the setting sun, and the warm summer air is far too hot for his thick coat. Just as he lays his coat beside his legs, a pure white swan circles above the lake. 

The man leaps to his feet, crossbow in hand. Looking down the shaft he tracks the bird, watching it glide in soft circles before landing gracefully on the lake. 

And he lines up his shot, he can kill this bird with one strike. But something stops him. 

The bird makes eye contact with him, it looks scared. That makes the man lower his weapon. The swan watches him apprehensively, never taking its eye off of him at it circles the lake. The man sinks back down to the grass, the crossbow falling beside him, content to just watch the bird and it’s strangely expressive eyes. 

As the sun dips lower and lower, he finds he has to shield his eyes from the harsh glare of the sunset. In the back of his mind, he knows he should be heading home soon, but something about the lake compels him to stay. 

The swan, making lazy circles on the lake, turns its head towards the setting sun and then swims towards the edge of the lake, reaching the bank just as the sun vanishes below the horizon. All of a sudden the place where the bird had been standing is engulfed with a burst of gold light. 

The man sits up and watches the scene with wide eyes, having to squint to see past the glow. After a few seconds, the light vanishes and in the place where the swan once stood, there now stands a young boy. The boy wears a thick white shirt and brown slacks, his feet are bare. He looks so young, freckles dotting his nose and cheeks, and his child-like eyes blinking to adjust to the darkness.

The man leaps to his feet; what could possibly be happening? 

That’s when the boy notices him, he jumps in surprise and seems to shrink to conceal himself. He watches the man with large brown eyes, the same ones the swan had, as the man approaches. 

“What do you want?” The boy asks, fighting to keep his voice steady. 

The man puts his hands up, showing that he no longer has a weapon. He ignores the boy’s question, instead, he asks one of his own, “What the hell was that?”

The boy is tense, ready to run, “What are you talking about?”

“You were a swan and now you’re a boy,” the man looks the boy up and down as if searching for an answer. “Who are you?” 

“My name is Peter,” the boy says meekly. 

The man smiles kindly at him, “My name is Anthony, but you can call me Tony.” 

“Why are you here?” Peter takes a nervous step back, one of his hands touching the tree he backed himself into. 

“Relax,” Tony extends his hands in front of him, the way one would calm down a spooked horse. “I was just hunting in the woods and I stopped here. I don’t mean you any harm.” The boy just looks at him. “How old are you?” 

“I’m sixteen,” he answers softly. 

“Do you have any parents?” Tony asks. He can immediately see he struck a nerve with the boy. 

“I-! haven’t seen them in a long time,” he tells Tony. “They’re the reason I’m like this.” Peter takes a breath, “My parents didn’t love me. They-they tried to abandon me so many times and the one time they finally got rid of me this man captured me, he said that I would be enchanted for the rest of my life to only be human from sunset to sunrise. Apparently, my parents ruined his life, so he wanted to make me suffer as much as he did.” Peter looks down at his feet. “I’ve been like this for six years now.”

“Is there no way to break the spell?” Tony asks.

Peter nods, “Finding a family that loves me unconditionally.” He looks down, “But out here I’m alone, there’s one here to break the spell.” 

Tony thinks for a moment, “You’ve been all alone this whole time?” 

Peter shakes his head, “Beck, the man who cursed me, comes to see me sometimes.” 

Tony feels his heartbreak. This _child_ hasn’t seen another person in six years other than his tormentor. He takes a deep breath, “I’m going to help you. No matter what it takes I am going to help you break the curse.”

The boy looks at Tony curiously, as if trying to understand him. “Why do you care so much about me?” Peter asks.

Tony smiles, “Because you remind me of myself.”

Peter lifts an eyebrow, “You turn into a swan too?” 

Tony rolls his eyes, “My parents didn’t love me either, and being unwanted that’s the worst feeling in the world. I want to help you so you can have a family again. You’re still young, you deserve a good life.” 

“Thank you, Tony,” Peter says honestly. “But, it’s too dangerous, Beck will hurt you, he’ll do anything to try to stop you.”

Tony steps forward and puts his hands on Peter’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about me. We’ll figure this out, kid. I swear to you.” Peter’s eyes fill with tears as he throws his arms around Tony’s neck and hugs him. Tony is stunned for a moment but he quickly returns the hug, he is not one to deny a touch-starved child a hug. 

When Peter pulls out of the hug, he asks Tony, “Do you have to go home now?”

Tony shakes his head, “I’ll go back in the morning. It’s warm enough to spend the night out here. Plus it’s much quieter than the city.” 

“Tony?” Peter asks hesitantly. “Could you tell me about your life?” 

Tony smiles, “Sure, kid.” He lowers himself to the ground, his knees popping as he does so, and leans back against the tree. Following Tony’s lead, Peter sits down in front of him.

Peter and Tony talk the whole night through. 

Tony tells Peter of the city, his friends, and the people he works with. Tony finds himself distracted by Peter’s reactions to the stories, Peter smiles softly when Tony tells him about his wedding day and he frowns after hearing about Tony’s parents’ funeral. But Tony’s favorite is how wide Peter smiles when Tony tells him about all the pranks he has played on his well-meaning butler, Jarvis. 

Tony is surprised by how easily Peter trusts him. After their introductions, Peter doesn’t seem to doubt Tony’s intentions for a second. As the night grows longer, Peter slowly moves closer to him: leaning against his side, putting his head in his lap. In al his life, Tony doesn’t think anyone has ever trusted him as freely as Peter. 

He swears to himself that no matter what he will help Peter get his life back. 

Peter sits up when the sky starts to brighten. He knows the sunrise is coming soon. Tony gives him a small smile, telling him everything will be okay. In reality, he doesn’t know if it will be, but he has faith. 

Tony grabs Peter’s arm as he stands up, “Tomorrow night I’m having a party. Do you know the city North of here?” Peter nods. “Come to the brightest building. That’s where I’ll be.” Peter nods and Tony lets his grip on the boy fall away. 

Just as the sun peeks over the horizon, Peter steps into the lake, engulfed with a warm gold glow. He’s once more a swan. Peter watches Tony for a moment before flapping his wings and flying away into the day.

With a sigh, Tony shucks on his jacket and slings his crossbow over his shoulders. It’s time to go home, they’ll be wondering where he is. 

* * *

That night, Tony paces along the wall, watching the party. It’s beautiful. The warm yellow glow of hundreds of candles lights the ballroom with brilliant gold, reflecting off of the floors and windows. Everyone is dressed elegantly, women in heavy dresses and exquisitely cut jewelry, and the men in ornate suits. But Peter has yet to arrive.

“Sir?” Jarvis falls into step beside him. “You seem distressed. You should be celebrating tonight.” 

Tony shakes his head, “It’s nothing, J. I’m just...waiting for someone.” 

“Miss Pepper is already here,” Jarvis gestures across the ballroom where Tony’s wife stands talking to a young woman with long brown hair. Pepper looks, beautiful, Tony notes, her red hair goes perfectly with her deep green dress, matching the trim of his jacket. 

“I know,” Tony tells the butler. “I’m waiting for someone else.” 

Jarvis looks surprised, “Who?” 

He shakes his head, “It will take too long to explain. If you see a young kid with curly brown hair, let me know, okay?” Jarvis gives him a confused look, but nods. 

With a small shove from his butler, Tony mingles with the guests, lightly acknowledging when the soft patter of rain can be heard over the swell of the music. 

Pepper walks over to him kissing his cheek, “Could you at least pretend to be having fun?”

Tony laughs, “I am having fun.” He turns to face his wife, putting his hands on her waist and leaning down to kiss her. “I-”

It’s then that Jarvis taps his shoulder and points to a boy walking down the steps hesitantly. Tony smiles, “Thanks, J.” Turning to Pepper he quickly says, “I’ll be right back.” 

He makes his way across the ballroom to where the boy is standing. “I’m glad you came,” Tony smiles. “I like the outfit.” Peter had exchanged his brown and white outfit for a stark black and green suit. 

“Thanks,” Peter rubs the back of his neck. “I figured this would be more appropriate for the event.” 

“You look great, kid.” Tony claps his shoulder and turns to look at the party. “Now, what do you say we go mingle a little bit?” Peter nods tentatively and that’s when Tony remembers he was the first human interaction that Peter had for years. The kid is probably terrified out of his mind. Tony squeezes his shoulder, ‘I’ll be right here the whole time, okay? You say the word and we’re out.”

“Thank you,” Peter says softly. He lets Tony guide him across the ballroom, one hand on his shoulder. Tony smiles when he sees his wife talking to an old friend of theirs. He spares a quick glance at Peter before walking over. 

“Who is this?” Pepper asks, looking at Peter.

“Pepper, this is Peter,” Tony introduces. “Peter, this is my wife, Pepper.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Pepper,” Peter says politely. 

The man Pepper was talking too offers Peter his hand, “I’ll introduce myself. James Rhodes.” 

“Peter,” Peter timidly shakes the man’s hand. Tony squeezes his shoulder.

“How do you know Tony?” Rhodes asks while Pepper shoots Tony a confused look. He simply mouthes ‘later’ over Peter’s head.

“We met last night,” Peter replies. “He thought it would be good for me to come here and celebrate...whatever it is we’re celebrating.” 

Tony laughs, “It’s just for a bit of fun. Not many holidays are in the summer so we like to throw parties just to relax a little.” Peter nods in understanding. 

They talk for a few more minutes, Tony keeping a careful eye on Peter. Then Peter looks up at him, his eyes telling Tony that the boy is uncomfortable. 

“Well,” he interrupts Rhodes. “Sadly the kid and I have other places to be.” Pepper rolls her eyes, but she thanks Peter for coming and tells him it was nice to meet him. 

“You alright?” Tony asks as they’re walking away. Peter nods. He leads then to a small study a few rooms away. He pours himself a small glass of whiskey and sits down on a plush leather chair, gesturing for Peter to do the same. 

“Thank you for inviting me here, Tony,” the boy says. “This is...incredible.” 

Tony smiles, “Thank you, kid. But I actually have an important reason for asking you to come here.” 

“What is it?” 

“Peter,” Tony begins. “I wanted to ask you something.” Peter nods for him to keep talking. “You may not know, but my advisors have been pressuring my wife and me to have an heir to continue our bloodline. Pepper and I have talked and raising a child really isn’t something that we would like to do. Which is why,” Tony takes a deep breath, “I am asking you to be my heir and to be part of my family. I don’t know if it will break the spell, but if it doesn’t then you’ll still be part of my family, okay? I want you to have a good life, Peter.” 

Peter is frozen. 

Then he burst out laughing. At first, Tony is hurt, but then he sees the boy’s face begin to change, to morph into something he doesn’t recognize. “Peter?” He asks, rising to his feet and taking a step back. 

The boy keeps laughing, “You really thought I was him?” He clutches his side, “Beck’s magic is better than I thought.”

Beck. Tony has a sick feeling in his stomach. The boy in front of him isn’t Peter. So where is he? Tony already knows, the lake. Tony backs away from the boy, the imposter in disbelief. He has to get the lake. Who knows what Beck has been doing this whole time. So he runs out of the study and back through the ballroom, ignoring the shocked looks from Jarvis and Pepper. He runs to the stable and Tony leaps onto the horse, urging it to run as fast at it can, not even bothering to put on a saddle. 

The moon is covered by dark storm clouds, making the dark night even darker. Rain pummels down on him as the horse surges through the woods. It’s so dark the path is only illuminated by the sudden flashes of lightning. The wind bites at his face, stinging his cheeks, but Tony can’t slow down. He needs to get to the lake. Now. Who knows what Beck is doing to Peter. 

“Come on!” He urges the horse, kicking its sides. 

After agonizing minutes of running through the dark woods, he arrives at the lake. The wind churns the waters of the lake, the rain making hundreds of ripples, but Tony’s attention is drawn to Peter. 

The boy is kneeling in the mud facing a dark cloaked figure. Beck. That’s what Peter said his name was. It’s hard to tell if Peter is crying, giving the heavy rain. A cloud of dark mist is wrapped around his throat, it looks as though it is coming from Beck’s hand.

“Peter!” Tony shouts, leaping off the horse and running towards the pair, his feet sliding a bit in the mud. 

“Stop right there.” The voice comes from the cloaked figure, though Tony cannot see his face. “Take one more step and the boy dies.” Peter lets out a soft whimper as Tony stops. 

“What do you want?” Tony asks.

“I want him to pay for what his parents did to me,” Beck growls. The magic on Peter’s throat tightens, making the boy wince. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Tony cries. “Whatever his parents did to you is not his fault. He’s just a boy!” Tony’s hand rests dangerously on the sword on his hip, “Let him go.”

Beck scoffs, “You are in no position to bargain.” He lifts one hand to the sky and curls it downwards. The storm seems to grow stronger, the rain falling faster and faster until it almost hurts to stand under. Thunder crashes above them, but Tony doesn’t move. 

He has to save Peter. 

Tony charges at Beck, pulling his sword forward. Thankfully the attack manages to surprise Beck and in his rush to defend himself, the magic holding Peter releases. Beck blocks Tony’s swing easily.

“Go!” Tony shouts to Peter, as he swings his sword towards Beck’s head. Peter scrambles in the mud, doing as Tony says. 

For all of Tony’s training with the sword, he’s no match for Beck and his magic. He can’t land a single hit on the sorcerer. The rain makes it harder to see his target especially when Beck seems to be made of nothing but a cloud of black smoke. Tony swings blindly, hoping to hit something, but all of a sudden Tony’s sword is pulled straight from his hands and thrown onto the muddy grass. 

Black cloud surrounds him, making him stumble back. Tony doesn’t know he’s been backed into the lake until it’s too late. Beck takes full form in front of him, seizing him by the throat and slamming him into the water. The sound of the rain and thunder are immediately gone, replaced by Tony’s panicked cries echoing back in his head. 

Tony’s head is under the water. Beck’s hand is painfully tight around his throat, cutting off his air. He claws at the had but it won’t loosen. Tony chokes, this is how he’s going to die, a foot underwater, failing the person he swore he would protect, the horrible face of the tormentor morphed by the water sealing him to his doom. 

Tony fights, thrashing and desperately trying to get his head above water even for a second. But Beck is too strong for him. Tony closes his eyes, _I’m sorry, Peter_ , he thinks.

Then all of a sudden the hand on his neck disappears and a few seconds later he is being dragged out of the water. Tony takes a gasping breath, coughing the water out of his lungs. He looks up to find Peter crouched over him, his face tight with worry. What happened? 

Tony turns his head to the side to see Beck with his head in the shallow water of the lake face down, Tony’s sword implanted in his back, dark reb blood spreads quickly across Beck’s back. Peter, Tony realizes. Peter saved him, he stabbed Beck. 

Tony sits up and throws his arms around Peter, not caring that they are both soaking wet and that the rain is still falling harshly on them. They’re alive. 

Peter lifts his head from Tony’s shoulder, “The sunrise,” he says quietly. Tony turns around and sure enough, the sky is growing light. 

“Beck is dead,” Tony says. “Does that mean…?”

“I don’t know,” Peter shakes his head. He sets his jaw and faces the sunrise, “There’s only one way to find out.” 

“Look at me,” Tony puts his hands on either side of the boy’s face, looking into his teary eyes. “Whatever happens it’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out, okay?” Peter nods and wipes away his tears, it’s futile because the rain instantly makes his cheeks we again. 

Tony keeps his arm around Peter as they watch the sky grow lighter and lighter until a glimmer of sun peeks over the horizon. Peter takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

But nothing happens. 

No golden light. Nothing. Peter is still human.

Peter turns to Tony with a wide grin, laughing for what feels like the first time in years. He flings his arms around Tony’s neck, muttering, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Over and over again. 

Tony holds him back just as tight. His kid is okay. Tony curls his hand into Peter’s soaking wet hair and presses a kiss to the boy’s temple. As the sun rises higher and higher, the rain lessens until it’s just a light mist over the pair. 

Soon they will get up, head back to the city, and Peter will take his first step into his brand new life, he will see his first day of sun. 

But for now, it’s enough for the two to just hold tight to each other, affirming that this is real, everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day :)
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
